So In Love
by iLive iBreathe iCarly
Summary: Its 11 years later and the whole So Random crew and Mackenzie Falls crew have changed. When they all are invited to a retreat to the Bahamas things become wild, will an old spark flame between a certain old couple.


**Chapter one**

**Hey, guys thanks for reading, I normally write iCarly but my little sister got me into watching this show so I decided to take a shot at it, hope you enjoy! :)**

**P.S. I figured they were like 16 in the show so 16 plus 12, do the math!**

"Here Jimmy try to think of it this way, Susie went to the store and bought five pieces of candy." I stop and smile at him. "She see's Mary, Tommy and Betty and gives them a piece how many does she have left?"

"What kind of name is Betty?" Sonny's third grade math student says.

"Well that's not the point I'm trying to make," I say trying to hide the annoyance in my voice, I always liked the name Betty.

"Jimmy I need-" I stop as I here my door opened. I had to make Jimmy stay after class to help him, he just didn't understand simple math.

"Sonny you have an important phone call waiting, I'll take over while you're gone," a blonde teacher says walking into my classroom.

**Important phone call I think to myself, who wants to talk to me and why? I head down to the offices. I walk past many of the teachers in there rooms looking over papers. Out of the whole Knightsen Elementary School, I was the youngest female teacher, which is slightly awkward sometimes. I walk into the offices. **

"Sonny!" Janine the secretary says, she always acts very hyper. "Someone important is on the line!" she says in a very creepy high-pitched tone. I grab the phone she passes over the desk.

"Hello Sonny Monroe speaking,"

"Sonny hey its been a long time." I slightly recognize the voice but cant put a name to it.

"May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"Its me you're old director from So Random," he doesn't wait for a respond he just jumps in conversation. "I wanted to invite you on a fourteen day all expense paid cruise trip to the Bahamas with you're old cast mates." .god I almost drop the phone. I notice a group of teachers and employees have gathered around me.

"Are you willing to except my offer," he says on the other end. "Are you still there?" he asks after my long period of silence.

"Oh my god except! I am more than willing to except."

"Okay good then you should receive everything in the mail tomorrow, see ya soon." And he clicks off.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Oh my god!" I jump up in down in the office, catching everyone's attention. "I'M GOING TO THE BAHAMAS FOR FREE!" I jump up in down in the office. Everyone starts talking to me at once.

"How what happened?" I hear someone say.

When?" I hear another one say.

"This is so exciting!" I say as I confidently walk back to my room. Jimmy is gone and the teacher is walking out of the door, as I'm walking in.

"What made you so happy?" she asks sounding a little creeped out by my happiness.

"I'm going to the Bahamas."

"Lucky," she says hugging me "I know you're excited I'm so happy for you." She says. We share a couple more words and she walks out. I gather the things on my desk and get prepared to leave. This is so amazing!

I walk outside into the beautiful California weather nothing can ruin my mood! I get into my car a dark blue Jeep Commander. I start the engine open the sunroof and let down my windows and speed off.

I pull out my cell phone and dial Kristen my best friend since college, she answers on the second ring.

"Hey stranger what's up haven't heard from you in two days." She says then yells something at her kids.

"I'm going to the Bahamas for free!" I squeal into the phone.

"Holy s-" she stops herself a kid in a background says, "oooohhhhh in telling daddy you almost said a bad word" "I have to remember I have kids," she says in a laughing tone. "Holy shoes how?" she says

"So you know I was once in the Hollywood business?"

"Yea of course I do," she says. "Go on."

"Well the whole cast is going on a cruise to the Bahamas and I'm invited!" I smile vigorously as I pull into my driveway a beautiful beach house in the city of Brentwood, California and into my garage.

"Melisa put down my glass vase," she yells I hear in the background a "why mommy why." The phones silent then the next thing I hear is crying.

"I could use a vacation too from these little brats." She says sighing into the phone but adding edge onto the word brats!

"I wish you could come with me." I say honestly into the phone.

"Ugh! Me too I need a break, these kids are brown haired demons."

"No they aren't, they're so cute." I say walking into my house and setting my stuff down on a table.

"That's because they aren't yours," she says then in the background her husbands voice says hello with a following of two kids saying hi very loudly. "Listen I got to go call me tomorrow with the rest of the details."

"Okay will do." I click off and walk up the stairs and into my room and jump in the bed.

"I love my life!"

**Endnotes **

**Wow, I didn't think I could do it! Honestly, I really thank you for reading I thought nobody would so thank you so dearly kind person who is reading this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the friend Kristen which is pronounced Kris-teen, is supposed to be like the friend from the Back-Up Plan if anyone saw that movie. (I did, I loved it! :) …..) Well again thank you and as always eat, review and read! ~thanks **


End file.
